Naruto series
by Ex-NekoSavior
Summary: Kumpulan one shot Naruto. Story 2: Naughty teacher. gimana ya nasib si naruto berhadapan sama guru mesumnya. Isi cerita 1: MxM, don't like dont read...
1. STORY 1 : CANDLE NIGHT SEXS SASUNARU

**DISCLAIMER****: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**TITLE****: MIXED STORY (SEMUA KUMPULAN ONE SHOT KU)**

**---CANDLE NIGHT SEXS---**

**AUTHOR****: DORKY ANGELS**

**CHARA****: ****UCHIHA SASUKE**

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**W****ARNING****:** **BAD WORDS, SEXS MALEXMALE**

**Don't like don't read it. Warning was implosed that this fanfic had Yaoi material**

**RATING: ****FOR SAVE –M—**

**GENRE****: ROMANTIC**

**--------------------------**

**CANDLE NIGHT SEXS**

**(1****ST**** SASUKE UCHIHA AND NARUTO UZUMAKI IN BED)**

**--------------------------**

Sasuke menatap wajah malaikat didepannya. Wajahnya berparas cantik, matanya yang berwarna kebiruan saat terkena cahaya lilin, rambut pirang dengan poni menutupi alis dan sedikit bagian matanya, 3 kerutan di setiap masing-masing pipi saat tersenyum, mahluk yang selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan sekaligus penyemangat hidup bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun… Jangan memandangku seperti itu… Aku malu sekali…" tampak pemuda itu memerah karena malu diperhatikan orang didepannya

"Kenapa, Naruto-koi? Kau malu?" kata Sasuke sedikit menggoda pemuda yang diketahui namanya adalah Naruto. Dengan sukses wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah menjadi bertambah merah karena perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Iya, aku malu…" katanya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mengantup di setiap sisi wajahnya.

"Heh? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau jadi pemalu, Naruto?" kata Sasuke bingung melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, karena aku malu, Sasuke…" kata Naruto lalu sedikit menggubrak meja. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis memandang kelakuan Naruto yang sepertinya salah tingkah itu. Kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit dan melihat bulan purnama yang menambah manisnya malam itu.

"Candle night yang indah…" gumam Sasuke yang hanya di ikuti oleh anggukkan pelan Naruto.

"Sasuke… aku…" Naruto berkata perlahan. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dan langsung menatapnya

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Aku… Aku… S-Suki…" Naruto berkata terbata

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke pelan

"Suki…" Naruto berkata dengan tekanan yang semakin kecil karena semakin gugupnya dia. Sasuke yang melihat kekasih –baru– nya seperti itu memutuskan untuk menarik kursinya mendekati Naruto yang tampak gugup sekali.

"Jangan memaksa, Dobe…" kata Sasuke lalu menarik kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto merebahkan kepalanya yang sudah terlanjur dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap untuk mengatakannya –tanpa terbata– Dobe…" kata Sasuke kemudian mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke akhirnya memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Seperti tidak ingin melepaskan orang itu. Benar-benar sangat erat, sampai-sampai Sasuke merasakan napasnya tersendat.

"Dobe, kau boleh saja memeluk ku. Tapi jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa bernapas…" kata Sasuke kemudian berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Bukannya melonggarkan pelukannya Naruto tambah mempereratnya.

"Biarkan… biar selamanya kau menjadi milikku…" katanya lalu mengecup pelan bibir merah Sasuke

"Kau memang nakal, Dobe…" kata Sasuke lalu membalas kecupan Naruto. Semakin Sasuke membalas, semakin liar Naruto bermain di dalam mulut Sasuke.

"hmm… Shashuke… Hukii hayo… hmm…" Naruto berkata tidak jelas di sela ciuman panasnya

"Dh… obpe… A… hmm… Ahihite… ru…" Sasuke membalas ucapan Naruto dan melanjutkan ciuman liarnya ke Naruto. Lama mereka bergumul dalam ciuman itu, hingga Sasuke mendapatkan suatu ilham entah dari mana.

"Fhuwaahh…" kata Naruto yang langsung menarik napasnya yang dicuri sewaktu ciuman tadi.

"Naruto… Apa…" Sasuke berkata terputus. Naruto memandangnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa kau mau yang lebih… dari ini?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto tertunduk malu menatap Sasuke lalu mengangguk perlahan menandakan 'iya'. Sasuke tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu tersipu malu-malu seperti itu. Memang menurut Sasuke ini bukanlah sifat kekasihnya itu, karena itu ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau begitu… Ayo, kita ke dalam. Disana kita bisa lebih leluasa…" kata Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto yang di ikuti dengan anggukkan Naruto. Dan mereka pun berjalan ke dalam rumah Sasuke nan megah bagaikan istana itu.

**zzZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzz**

Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan 'Sasuke Room, masuk tanpa izin aku bunuh!' Naruto bergidik melihat tulisan itu. Dia tidak menyangka, kekasihnya yang dianggapnya pendiam itu ternyata adalah seorang yang diam-diam menghanyutkan. Sasuke pun berbalik dan menatap Naruto, lalu ia tersenyum padanya.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikir. Niichan sering masuk dan mengambil barang-barang milikku. Dengan tidak berperasaan terkadang ia mengembalikannya dengan rusak dan berkata dengan santai, "Nih, Sasuke… aku tidak memerlukan barangmu lagi. Terima kasih." Bagaimana aku tidak marah dengan hal itu…" Sasuke sweat drop sendiri. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mampu mengucapkan "sabar Sasuke, sabar…"

**zzZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzz**

Sasuke menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berukuran 8x8 meter itu. Naruto mencermati kamar itu. Benar-benar Sasuke batinnya. Dinding dengan wallpaper berwarna biru muda di bagian atasnya dan putih di bagian bawahnya, tampak lembut juga berkesan –cool– dingin. Perabotan di meja rias, seperti gel, perfume, sisir lalu mata Naruto menangkap beberapa benda di atas sana dengan sedikit merinding: bandana, lotion dan bedak? Aneh sekali benda-benda itu ada di kamar Sasuke. Entah apa yang dia lakukan dengan benda-benda itu. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian beralih ke lemari. Lemari dinding dengan pintu geser berwarna putih agak sedikit biru. Disampingnya ada home theater, berisi tv plasma, playstation, DVD dan segala macam yang ada disana. Lalu di depannya ia melihat ranjang ukuran double bed –karena ia tidak suka dengan ukuran king size, katanya benda itu akan memakan banyak tempat– dengan 4 tiang sebagai penyangga kelambu. Semua yang ada di ranjang itu berwarna merah muda dengan motif polka dot. Tunggu, merah muda? Polka dot? Apa-apaan ini? Naruto memandang ngeri pada warna didepannya itu. Entah Sasuke dapat membaca pikirannya atau tidak, sepertinya ia mengetahui yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya itu.

"Bukan… Bukan aku yang mau…Kaasan yang membersihkannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolaknya, tetapi melihat kaasan dengan tampang memohon, aku tidak sanggup."

Naruto memandang Sasuke. Ia tersenyum saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah –jangan tertawakan aku atau aku makan kau–

"Ia, aku mengerti." jawab Naruto lalu mengecup bibir pemuda itu

"Kau sangat agresif, Naruto…" kata Sasuke

"Dan itu yang kau suka, benar Sasuke?" Naruto berkata lalu mulai menciumi Sasuke. Sasuke membalas lagi ciuman Naruto lalu menggendongnya perlahan ke arah ranjang. Disana ia menidurkan Naruto sambil terus menciumnya. Saliva mulai keluar dari sela bibir mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka saling berebut napas dari lawannya seakan itu adalah napas terakhir yang ada di muka bumi ini. Kedua tangan mulai mencari celah untuk meraba pasangannya. Sambil terus mencium Naruto, Sasuke mulai menyelipkan tangannya dibalik kaos Naruto dan meraba untuk menemukan puting Naruto.

"ng! Sasuke! Ngaahh— ngg…" Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke mencubit kecil bagian tubuh yang sensitif itu.

"Ng… Sasuke hentikan… Aku…" Naruto berkata terhenti saat Sasuke membuka kaosnya dan menampakkan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang.

"Kenapa, Dobe? Kau takut?" kata Sasuke di sela jilatannya pada tubuh Naruto. Naruto tidak menjawab dan terus mengerang atas kegiatan Sasuke di atas tubuhnya.

"Ng! Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak saat dirasanya ada yang ingin keluar.

"Tunggu, Dobe. Ini belum saatnya…" kata Sasuke kemudian berhenti mengerjai puting Naruto. Tampak raut kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, Dobe…" kata Sasuke kemudian beranjak ke arah meja riasnya dan mengambil lotion yang ada di sana.

"Untuk apa itu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto heran saat Sasuke mengambil sebotol lotion

"Untuk memudahkan jalan masuk, Dobe…" kata Sasuke kemudian membuka bajunya. Terlihat dada bidang Sasuke yang tidak terlalu jauh bedanya dengan dirinya. Kemudian Sasuke beralih ke celananya. Naruto mencermatinya dengan sesama. Tangan Sasuke mulai membuka retsleting celananya dan tampaklah kini dia dengan tubuh telanjang dengan benda yang telah berdiri setengah tegak. Naruto yang memandangnya kemudian menyadari kalau benda itu sangat besar, lebih besar dari dirinya. Itu masih setengah tegak, bagaimana jika benda itu tegak dengan sempurna?

Naruto merinding sendiri saat membayangkannya…

"Kenapa, Dobe? Kaget melihat 'ini'?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto berusaha mengalihkan keterkejutannya dengan menggeleng.

"Nah, Dobe… sekarang isap ini…" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kejantanannya

"A-apa? T-tapi… aku… ini baru pertama kali…" Naruto terbata

"Tidak apa, Dobe. Ini juga pertama kalinya untukku…" kata Sasuke kemudian mencium tengkuk leher Naruto dan menggigit kecil disana. Naruto mendesir, kemudian ia mendorong Sasuke.

"B-baiklah, s-sekarang berhenti menggodaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau karena aku sudah menjadi milikmu…" kata Naruto. Kemudian seringai kecil mengiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Nah, seperti itu… sekarang buktikan, Dobe…" kata Sasuke lalu menyodorkan kejantanannya. Naruto meraihnya dengan ragu. Kemudian ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk merasakan perlahan kejantanan Sasuke.

"Rasanya aneh, Sasuke…" kata Naruto merengek

"Tidak apa… Nanti semakin lama kau akan ketagihan untuk merasakannya terus…" Sasuke berkata lalu mulai memegang kepala Naruto dengan kedua tangannya

"A-pa yang…!!! Hmmm!!!" Naruto terkejut saat Sasuke mendorong kepalanya dengan paksa. Dan terpaksalah ia memasukkan benda nista itu ke dalam mulutnya. Awalnya ia merasa risih dan ingin muntah, lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia mulai bertindak sendiri. Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan rimming tetap —terkadang lebih cepat dan membuat Sasuke mengerang— tidak ada lagi yang bisa diucapkan selain, Naruto mulai ketagihan mengerjai kejantanan Sasuke

Sasuke merasa sesuatu mulai mendesak keluar. Kejantanannya mulai berdenyut tidak karuan. Detak jantungnya mulai berpacu. Napasnya mulai tersegal-segal. Dan akhirnya…

"Aahhh! Naruto! T-telan semuanya…" Sasuke mencapai titik ternikmatnya yang ia keluarkan di dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto mengikuti perintah Sasuke dan menelanya bagaikan menelan kuah ramen sampai habis.

"H-hah… hah… Naruto… kerja bagus… aku tidak yakin ini adalah yang pertama bagimu…" kata Sasuke lalu Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan —aku mau lagi, Sasuke…—

"Sasuke… hmm…" Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke di atas ranjang lalu menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah akhirnya mengikuti permainan lidah Naruto. Entah karena pergesekan antara tubuh atau apa, yang jelas sekarang kejantanan Sasuke mulai tegak lagi.

"Sasuke… kau… menegang lagi… hngg…" Naruto berkata di sela napasnya. Sasuke berhenti menciumnya lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Naruto mengerti tatapan mata itu. Sasuke menginginkan yang lebih. Lebih dari sekedar berciuman dan isap-menghisap. Ia ingin memiliki Naruto seutuhnya.

"Sasuke… Aku mencintaimu… Lakukanlah sekarang…" kata Naruto lalu memeluk leher Sasuke yang kini berada di atasnya. Sasuke mengerti lalu membasahi jari-jarinya dengan lotion.

"Ng!" Naruto bergumam tertahan ketika jari pertama Sasuke masuk

"Jangan melawannya, Naruto. Biarkan ia masuk." Kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Tidak usah melakukan ini… apakah kau tidak bisa sekaligus memasukkan kejantananmu di dalam diri ku tanpa perlu melakukan ini? Aku hanya ingin ini cepat berakhir karena aku sudah lelah…" kata Naruto.

"jika aku tidak melakukan ini, kau akan merasakan sakit Naruto…" Sasuke menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan —aku tidak ingin kau merasa kesakitan karena aku, Naruto—

"Tidak apa… Aku akan bertahan…" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya. Lalu pria yang di tatapnya itu tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan melakukan sesuai dengan permintaanmu…" Sasuke lalu mencium wajah pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Sasuke mulai mempersiapkan Naruto senyaman mungkin agar dia tidak kesakitan. Perlahan-lahan di pijatnya kejantanannya itu hingga benar-benar berdiri dengan tegak. Setelah dirasanya pas, ia melumuri kejantanannya itu dengan lotion agar dapat membantu jalan menembus tubuh Naruto.

"Ng! S-Sasuke… Ng!" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras hingga terlihat ada cairan yang muncul di permukaannya. Sasuke mulai mendorong masuk kejantanannya. Keringat mulai mengucur dari dahi Sasuke. Naruto yang merasa kesakitan hanya dapat bertahan dan mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"NGG!!" Naruto berteriak tertahan ketika bagian depan kejantanan Sasuke mulai menembus dirinya. Terasa sangat panas di bagian itu. Naruto menggigil sejadi-jadinya saat Sasuke mulai mendorong masuk lebih dalam kejantanannya.

"Naruto…!"

"KYAAA!!!" Naruto berteriak ketika kejantanan Sasuke masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar agar Naruto dapat bernafas.

"Bernafas… teruslah bernafas, Naruto…" kata Sasuke dilanjutkan dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibir Naruto.

"M-Mulailah…" kata Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapnya lalu mulai memundurkan pantatnya.

"S-Sasuke… Hmmm… ngg…" kata Naruto singkat.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto…" Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil itu ke dekapannya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti pria yang dicintanya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin pria itu menangis.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke… aku percaya padamu, kok. Karena itu, aku sayang kamu…" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan berlinangan air mata. Cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kamar Sasuke terbias ke bulir air mata Naruto dan menjadikannya bagaikan permata yang terpantul sinar mentari di pagi hari. Sasuke kemudian mulai bergerak perlahan-lahan sampai dirasanya Naruto mulai terbiasa. Ia mempercepat dorongan dan tarikannya secara intensif hingga yang Naruto rasakan kini adalah kenikmatan tiada tara.

"N-Naruto! AKHH!!!" Sasuke berteriak seperti serigala yang melolong memanggil kawan-kawannya. Sasuke menghentakkan pantatnya 6 kali berturut-turut ke dalam tubuh Naruto dan membiarkan benihnya berhamburan di dalam tubuh pria itu. Sasuke terjatuh di atas tubuh Naruto karena lemas sehabis melakukan hubungan intim dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke… Ngg!!" Naruto tertahan ketika kejantanannya mengeluarkan lahar putih diantara perutnya dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan mata setengah terbuka lalu ia mencium pria itu dengan lembut.

"Sangat nikmat, terima kasih Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu…" kata Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto… untuk selamanya. Dan hanya akan selalu ada SasuNaru di dunia ini…" kata Sasuke kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan kejantanannya dari tubuh Naruto. Terlihat cairan putih bercampur kemerahan mulai keluar dan mengalir di dari lubang Naruto. Sasuke kemudian memeluk Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya pergi ke alam tidur menyusul Naruto yang sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran kecilnya.

**-----OWARI-----**

**Huwaaa!! Akhirnya jadi juga one shot SasuNaru!!! Ha ha! Aku cinta ini. **

**Sorry ya kalo nggak ada yang kena sama sekali XD**

**Nanti saya update lagi deh!!**

**Semua yang ada disini adalah kumpulan One Shot buatan saya!**

**So, RnR please!!**

**------------------------**

**A/N: MELAKUKAN FLAME BOLEH, TAPI HANYA UNTUK KESALAHAN YANG ADA DI DALAM CERITA INI. INGAT! SAYA PALING NGGAK SUKA ADA ORANG YANG NGE-FLAME NGEJELEK-JELEKIN YAOI SEPERTI KASUS-KASUS YANG SUDAH TERSEBAR DI FFn. SAYA MERASA KESAL DENGAN FLAMER YANG NGGAK ****MUTU BANGAT NGEJELEK-JELEKKIN YAOI!**

**APALAGI SAAT SAYA MAMPIR KE SEBUAH FORUM YANG SETENGAH MEMBERNYA ADALAH PECINTA YAOI**

**SAYA BENAR-BENAR MENGKUKUS SAAT MEMBACA TULISAN INI:**

**PLEASE DEH, HARI INI BIKIN CERITA GINIAN! NGGAK MUTU BANGET!**

**KELAMIN LO LAKI TAPI NAPA BUAT CERITA GINIAN?**

**JANGAN-JANGAN LO GAY LAGI**

**AISH! BENAR-BENAR BIKIN MENGKUKUS!**

**KAN SUDAH DI PERINGATKAN SEJAK AWAL CERITA:**

**Don't like don't read it**

**SO PLEASE, IF YOU HATE YAOI GO OUT FROM THIS PAGE!**

**I WARNING YOU!**

**Sorry for this.**

**Jika tersinggung mohon maaf atas kata-kata saya. Saya hanya ingin men-share yang saya ingin ungkapkan kepada flamer.**

**Gomen nasai…**

**------dorky-------**


	2. Chapter 2: naughty teacher

"WOI! BANGSAT LO TEME!" teriak Naruto yang masih mengejar Sasuke yang mengendarai sepedanya

"BALIKIN TAS GW, TEME!" Naruto masih terus berlari mengejar Sasuke

"Kau ingin tasmu? Kejarlah aku." Kata Sasuke lalu tersenyum iblis pada Naruto. O wow… Radar Naruto mendeteksi adanya bahaya. Ia meneguk ludahnya di tenggorokannya yang kering kerontang,

'_Firasat buruk…'_ katanya dalam batinnya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian pikirannya melayang ke beberapa hari terakhir. Dia. Si Teme aka Uchiha Sasuke. Telah merebut keperawanannya di umur 17 tahun. Dan secara paksa! SECARA PAKSA SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Dan alhasil membuat Naruto harus berjalan mengkangkang selama 1 minggu.

**[****1 minggu yang lalu]**

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan guru percobaan bidang olahraga. Dengan kata lain, pengganti guru Iruka yang saat ini tidak bisa berjalan akibat sakit yang dideritanya." Kata Kakashi dengan bangga

"_Jelaslah. Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya bisa menjadi seperti itu."_ Pikir semua anak satu kelas

"Dan inilah guru percobaan itu dan otomatis menjadi wali kelas kalian. Pak Uchiha, silahkan masuk. Saya undur diri dulu anak-anak." Kata Kakashi mengakhiri kata-katanya diikuti dengan sesosok pemuda tampan nan wibawa yang membuat satu kelas berdecak kagum akan pesona dan ketampanannya.

"KYAAA! TAMPAN SEKALI!" Teriak gadis satu kelas yang mulai ricuh berteriak layaknya seorang penyanyi seriosa yang di kumpulkan manjadi satu panggung

"Bolah juga tampangnya." Beberapa anak lelaki bahkan mengagumi dan menyerah atas ketampanan –pesona- dari guru itu. Kecuali satu orang.

Uzumaki Naruto

Tidak ambil pusing dengan semua keadaan ini. Ia berpendirian, "Asal dia tidak memarahiku karena tidak mengerjakan PR itu tidak masalah."

Uzumaki Naruto. Umur 17 tahun. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan dengan mata berwarna biru dan rambut berwarna pirang adalah seorang anak yang selalu cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan(cantik) itu, membuatnya menjadi idola walaupun tidak disadarinya karena sikap cueknya yang melebihi dari seekor kambing yang tengah mengeluarkan hajat di depan orang banyak.

"Harap tenang. Hm… Ya… Maaf, harap tenang sedikit." Sang Uchiha telah berkumandang *LHO!*. satu kelas langsung sunyi dibuatnya karena terpesona dengan suaranya yang berat serta rada serak itu.

"Ya, saya akan memulai perkenalan. Langsung saja. Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Umur 24 tahun. Seorang guru percobaan di sekolah ini. Saya di kelas ini menggantikan pak Iruka yang katanya akan cuti selama 5 bulan *buset! Cuti kah cuti*. Dan saya mempunyai beberapa peraturan dalam kelas saya."

Semua murid hening. Tak ada suara. Semua memandang Sasuke. Memandang ke arah bola mata hitamnya itu.

"saya hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Yang pertama. Jangan menyuruh saya untung mengulang apa yang saya katakan." Semua murid menatap heran pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, pak. Bisa ulangi lagi."

BRUAK! DHUARRRRRRR! KABOOOOMMM!

Semua murid memandang ngeri kearah Chouji yang kini terbaring tidak berdaya. Semua anak satu kelas berkeringat dingin ria sambil menatap Sasuke secara takut-takut.

"Kalian sudah tau kan apa yang terjadi jika menyuruh saya mengulang kembali kata-kata saya?" semua murid mengangguk mengerti (BACA: ketakutan jika mereka menggeleng sama saja dengan menyuruh Sasuke mengulang kembali perkataannya dan mengirimkan dewa kematian kepada mereka)

"Yang ke dua. Jangan telat masuk jam saya atau ada laporan dari guru lain bahwa kalian telat masuk. Karena hukuman telah menanti kalian. Ketiga. Jangan buat saya menunggu kalian. Dan yang terakhir. Saya tidak suka jika saat saya berbicara tidak diperhatikan." Kata Sasuke yang langsung menatap lurus ke arah Naruto yang sedang asiknya mendengarkan musik dengan earphone-nya. Semua murid menatap padanya. Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak menyadari keadaan itu, akhirnya tersadar ketika Gaara menyenggolnya.

"Apaan sih loe, Gaara? Nggak bisa banget buat gw seneng!" kata Naruto semena-mena. Sedangkan Gaara memainkan mata sebagai tanda bahaya mengancam. Memang dasarnya nih anak dari borok sudah bego. Tetap aja bego.

"Mata loe kenapa, Gaar? Kemasukan debu? Sini gw tiup."

Ups! Langkah salah anak muda. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah bagaikan rangkaian kejadian yang tak layak ditonton oleh anak-anak dan berakhir dengan hilangnya kesadaran sang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kepala benjol disana-sini.

XX

**[UKS, pukul 6 sore]**

"Uhm…" Naruto bergumam kecil saat terbangun dari pingsannya. Matanya mencoba untuk mengerjap-ngerjap intensitas cahaya disekelilingnya. Mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan saat kesadarannya mulai pulih 90%, betapa terkejutnya dia saat merasakan tubuhnya digerayangi.

"A-AH! SIAL! AH!" Naruto terkejut saat mendapati dirinya dengan baju yang terbuka serta celana yang dilepas dan hanya meninggalkan boxer disana dan tangan terikat di atas tempat tidur UKS.

"LEPASKAN! TEME!" teriak Naruto sambil memberontak. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Naruto yang tampaknya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tenanglah, Dobe. Aku akan memberimu kepuasan jika kau mau tenang."

"LEPASKAN GW! NAJIS GW SAMA LOE, TEME!" teriak Naruto diikuti dengan ludahnya yang kini menempel di wajah Sasuke

"Sambutan yang manis sayang! Sekarang, aku akan memberikan hukuman spesial untukmu karena kamu telah melanggar semua peraturan yang aku katakan." Kata Sasuke kemudian melepas semua pakaiannya satu-persatu. Naruto berjingkat merinding, ia terus-terusan meronta menendang kesana kemari sampai Sasuke melakukan satu cara yang membuatnya langsung tidak berdaya

"Aaahh!" Naruto mendesah saat benda miliknya dilayani oleh Sasuke. Mendesah, meronta, berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi sia-sia. Ia dikalahkan. Dikalahkan atas kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh tangan dan mulut Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto mendesah pasrah saat Sasuke dengan cepat menggunakan tangan dan mulutnya yang terampil, memanjakan benda Naruto.

"AAH! LEPASKAN! Aahh~~ hentikan, Tem… Ah~~ Me~~ AHHHHHHHHHH!" dan Naruto mencapai klimaksnya didalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan menelan semua cairan Naruto.

"Kita lihat. Apakah setelah ini kau akan memintaku untuk melepaskanmu atau tidak." Kata Sasuke. Kemudian menarik boxer yang dikenakan Naruto

"A-apa, Teme! Jangan!" teriak Naruto saat boxernya berhasil terlepas dari pahanya dan mengekspos semua benda yang ada disana

"Mulus…" kata Sasuke yang berhasil membuat semburat merah kedua pipi Naruto. Lalu Sasuke memberikan 2 jarinya kearah mulut Naruto.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Jilat saja." Kata Sasuke dengan tampang stoicnya. Naruto yang menangkap sinyal bahaya dari Sasuke, tanpa banyak kata langsung memasukkan kedua jari Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya.

"Cukup. Buka kakimu." Kata Sasuke. Naruto melongo menatap Sasuke karena tidak mengerti.

"apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto heran menatap Sasuke

"Che! Pemberontak, idiot pula. Maksudku begini!"

Tanpa komando, Sasuke langsung mengangkat kaki Naruto ke atas bahunya. Badannya yang bidang *sejak kapan badannya bidang?* dapat dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum licik ketika ia melihat lubang Naruto. Lubang itu terekspos karena dinginnya angin musim semi sore itu

"AAHHHH! S-sakit…" Naruto berteriak ketika dirasanya bagian dari dirinya yang layaknya di gunakan untuk tempat buang hajat diterobos masuk oleh jari-jari panjang Sasuke

"T-Teme… Huu… S-sakit…" mohon Naruto. Ia merasa disana seperti terbakar. Terlihat dari sela matanya.

"Sudah aku katakan, Tenanglah sedikit. Dasar berisik!" kata Sasuke yang tidak suka kalau kegiatannya –kemesumannya– terganggu oleh hal-hal konyol seperti itu

"AH!" tiba-tiba Naruto berjingkat ria *loh! Tadi kan ada diatas tempat tidur* melengkungkan badannya

'Nice! Tepat sasaran!' ucap Sasuke dalam batinnya

"T-Teme… Disana… Ngg." Ucap Naruto, sedangkan yang di panggil hanya tersenyum seringai serigala jejadian

"Bagaimana, Naruto… Kau mau aku teruskan atau…"

"Sudah tanggung! Teruskan… Teme… Nggg…"

"Baiklah… Karena aku rasa kau sudah merenggang –otot anusnya sudah bisa terbuka lebar–, sepertinya kau sudah siap untuk aku masuki… Bersiaplah, Naruto…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan saat itu seluruh ruangan, sela-sela sekolah, wc sekolah dan lubang tikus (?) memantul suara-suara nista dari Naruto ("NGGGG! TEMEE! DISANA! LEBIH CEPAT!") dan Sasuke ("AH! DOBE! KAU SEMPIT!") sampai sang mentari mulai memunculkan dirinya lagi dengan tangan yang mengucek mata dan merancau tidak jelas akibat kedua orang ini.

**End Flash Back**

"S-sepertinya hari ini… Aku kabur saja…" kata Naruto yang langsung berlari –dengan mengkangkang– tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu.

**Selesai**

**Omake**

Sedangkan di tempat lain…

"Uzumaki Naruto… Hari ini karena kau memilih kabur dariku… Kau akan aku beri detensi private… Khukhukhu…" Sasuke menyeringai selayaknya iblis yang tengah mendapatkan mangsanya.

Dan di belahan bumi yang lain…

"Huh? Kok bulu romaku berdiri ya? Ah sudahlah…" ucap Naruto tenang dan tak merasakan bencana apapun yang melandanya besok


End file.
